tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
John Deere Argentina
Industrias John Deere Argentina S.A. is a local company with foreign capital, a subsidiary of Deere & Company, the leading company in the manufacture and marketing of agricultural equipment worldwide. It has produced and commercialized since 1958 a wide variety of agricultural machinery in the country (it dates back to 1894), in principle marketed and distributed by the company Agar Cross. John Deere has stood out since then not only for the quality of its products and services, but also for the incorporation of production and design technology of international level oriented to cover the needs and requirements of the local producer. The results translate into what John Deere is and represents today in Argentina. A company with a relevant local history: Presence of our products since the end of the 19th century. More specifically since 1894. Since 1958 with industrial activity in the country Strong and sustained industrial production in the country An industrial plant of more than 50,000 m2 covered in an estate of 60 hectares, in Granadero Baigorria, Santa Fe, 10 km in the north of Rosario. Investments for US $ 60 in productive technology and working capital since 1994. Production of diesel engines with a large amplitude of powers for Argentina and Mercosur. More than 500 people working day to day in its plant and headquarters 350 national suppliers that supply productive material, services and various supplies and customs own domicile. Dealers Almost 50 official concessionaires, with more than 70 points of sale in total, strategically distributed, with more than 1000 employees committed to providing the best customer support service. A strong leadership: Industrias John Deere Argentina S.A. is the company with the highest turnover and exports in the sector. Commercialization and first local-made models It should be noted that the commercialization of John Deere products in our country goes back to the year 1894, in principle marketed and distributed by the company Agar Cross. It was in 1958 that is installed in the Rosario area, John Deere Argentina as part of the world corporation, given the high demand for machinery required in agriculture in Argentina at that time, where mostly livestock is turned to agriculture, leading to to the implements and tractors of shot of great power. In 1959 the construction works of the Granadero Baigorria plant began, which very soon produced its first emblematic 730. The 730 tractor (1959-1971) was the longest line in the market. The last unit of this model was shipped on 05/28/71 with a total of 20022 units produced. After 730 the models were continued with the line 20, 30, then the 40 and thus more models. Also worth mentioning is the importance of the production of agricultural implements, the production of series 300, 350 and 450 engines, the commercialization of harvesters, broken balers and other machinery that make up our history, but that will be the subject of another note. 50th Anniversary In 2008, John Deere Argentina commemorated the 50th anniversary of its presence with its own facilities in Argentina. We are proud to have been able to celebrate our uninterrupted stay in the country, providing assistance and products to the agricultural producer. Activities during the year 2008 For that year a series of activities were programmed to be shared with our clients and friends. Our first great date was Expoagro 2008, continuing with La Rural de Palermo and Agroactiva 2008. The Repuestos Oficiales Fairs and the special events at the end of the year were added to these events. 1958-2008. Half a century of John Deere producing in Argentina, half a century of products, half a century of anecdotes and shared experiences, half a century of life stories that we have shared together. We believe that John Deere is synonymous with solidity, quality and trust, that you place in us and for which we strive to improve ourselves day by day. This is how our history is written, with successes and mistakes, but always with the conviction of improving and responding to our customers, being close, very close. 200000-engine made Exported to more than 30 countries around the world. Having celebrated the production of the 100,000 engine in 2004, production volumes increased significantly in recent years, from 7500 units manufactured in 2005, to 9200 units in 2009, reaching the figure of 13400 units in 2011. Manufacturing of the number 200000 engine (December 19, 2011) is a momentous event in our region, nationally and in Mercosur. This achievement was celebrated with a special day at the Baigorria Grenadier plant, dedicated to those who work daily in the manufacture of the engine. 2014 to 2017 launches In November 2014, it launched the 5090EH, 5076EF and 5090E low-power tractors of national production, later adding the manufacture of the S series combines, which replaced the STS series. John Deere announced at Expoagro 2016 that it will nationalize the production of its 6J tractor line, to begin its manufacture at its Baigorria Grenadier plant, Santa Fe province. Series 6J production in the country will generate new direct and indirect jobs and incorporation growing domestic production components such as foundries, tires, tires and batteries. These are the 6110J, 6130J, 6145J, 6165J, 6180J and 6205J. In addition, the new tractors will have a national engine, which is already manufactured at the Baigorria Grenadier plant. Models John Deere Industrial Tractor models John Deere combine models John Deere construction machinery models References External links *John Deere Argentina website *John Deere history in Pesados Argentinos Category:John Deere Category:Companies founded in 1958 Category:Companies of Argentina